Rozkosze i częste odloty
Around The World Odcinek 25 Półfinały Chris siedzi w jacuzzi Chris: Ahh... jak to miło znów być wolnym i nie mieć przy sobie Courtney. Cóż. Koniec tego dobrego. Czas się poznęcać nas uczestnikami. Ostatnio w Around The World. Courtney zwariowała. Generalnie to by wystarczyło jako całe przypomnienie, ale ja nie lubie krótkich zapowiedzi. Finałowa szóstka musiała uciekać przez Courtney, która mnie wcześniej związała. Oczywiście jakby tego było mało, ona zaczęła zabijać uczestników. Niestety. W samolocie mieliśmy tylko środki usypiające, więc się nie udało. Courtney okazała się jednak niezła w te klocki. Zabiła prawie każdego. Z wyjątkiem Venus, która nas uratowała. Właściwie uratowała mnie. I DJ był w sukience. Właściwie też nie ma czego wspominać. Nie było tego szczególnie dużo... Na ceremonii musieliśmy wyeliminować, aż dwie osoby. Padło na DJ'a i Aarona. W tym wypadku została z nami finałowa czwórka. Aminet, Harold, LeShawna i Venus, ale mam tutaj jeszcze list od Courtney w którym są dowody na temat oszukiwania Harolda w programie, więc pomiędzy tym, a ostatnim odcinkiem został zdyskwalifikowany. W tym wypadku. Nieoczekiwanie została już finałowa 3. Kto wejdzie do finału, a kto na zawsze pożegna się z programem? Oglądajcie najbardziej dramatyczny wyścig w historii Around The World!!! Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Stołówka 120px dziewczyny siedzą przy jednym stole Aminet: Nie wierzę w to, co się stało ostatnio... Venus: Ja też! Ale w sumie dla nas to dobrze. LeShawna: Zawsze myślałam, że w finale, będę z Haroldem... (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Courtney zrobiła to celowo! Udowodnię to! Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć na wyczyny jakieś laski, której już nawet nie ma w samolocie. Oczywiście sama chciałabym wygrać, ale bądźmy szczerzy. Teraz w tym samolocie, każdy jest sobie wrogiem... Venus: W sumie. Pierwszy raz są w półfinale trzy dziewczyny. Aminet: No. To wielki szok. LeShawna: Wszystkie jesteśmy pierwszy raz w półfinałach. Aminet: Tak. O dziwo. To jest mój pierwszy sezon tutaj. Venus: Mój też! (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Nie wierzę w to, że jestem w finałowej trójce. To takie niesamowite! Zawsze marzyłam by wejść do finału z Aminet, ale teraz chcę do niego wejść z LeShawną. W sumie też jestem ostatnią białą dziewczyną tutaj. Czuje się teraz lekko samotnie, ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Tak przynajmniej mówią... LeShawna: Jak myślicie. Gdzie lecimy? Venus: Nie wiem. Aminet: Może już do Stanów Zjednoczonych na finał. LeShawna: No. Już mnie nudzą te wieczne zadania Chrisa. Aminet: Mnie też... (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: W sumie to było oczywiste, że wejdę do finału. Patrzcie. Czy mam jakieś zastrzeżenia, by nie być w finale? Jestem waleczna i dzielna. W sumie do pokonania zostały już tylko Venus i LeShawna. Venus to jest pikuś, a z LeShawną też sobie poradzę. Nie są dla mnie żadnym poważniejszym wyzwaniem... Aminet: Tak. Już widzę te pieniądze. Moje... LeShawna: Dlaczego twoje? Venus: Właśnie. Mamy takie same szanse wygrać. Co ty! Aminet: Wątpię, ale co tam. Łudźcie się... Venus: Ja się nie łudzę. Ja mam szanse by to wygrać. LeShawna: Właśnie. Mamy takie same szanse. Aminet zaczęła się śmiać Aminet: Bądźmy szczerzy. Doszłyście tak daleko, tylko dlatego, że wygrywałam zadania jak byłyśmy drużyną. LeShawna: Ale też nas wiele razy o mało nie zabiłaś. Venus: Parę?! Kilkanaście. Nie licząc ile razy w Londynie... Aminet: Dobrze. Nie doceniajcie mnie... Venus: Nie mówiąc o tym, że drużyna dwa razy o mało cię nie wyeliminowała... Venus i LeShawna przybijają piątkę Aminet: Jak ja wam... Aminet zaczęła gonić Venus i LeShawne z wielkim nożem Venus: Uciekajmy! LeShawna: Do magazynu! Magazyn 120px LeShawna i Venus wbiegają do magazynu, a za nimi Aminet z nożem LeShawna: Co robić? Venus: Nie wiem. Ona nas zabiję. LeShawna: I wygra! Venus: Co? LeShawna: Tak! samolot wpada w turbulencje, po chwili wyskakuje z niego Chris Chris: Uciekajcie! Nie mamy paliwa! Aminet: Jak to? Chris: Bierzcie co się wam uda i skaczcie! Venus, Aminet i LeShawna biorą po jednym plecaku z dokumentami i podręcznymi rzeczami, po czym wyskakują z samolotu W chmurach 120px wszyscy otwierają spadochronu Aminet: Chris idioto! Dlaczego nie zatankowałeś?! Chris: Courtney miała to zrobić! samolot uderza w ziemie Chris: Ups... mamy problem... przelatują koło nich Terrorysta nr. 1 i nr. 2 Terrorysta nr.1: Mówiłem, ze spuszczenie im paliwa pomoże! Terrorysta nr.2: No! Miałeś rację. Chris: Wy! Chris próbuje się do nich przybliżyć Terrorysta nr. 1: Haha! Jesteśmy bezpieczni... Aminet dziurami spadochrony terrorystów Terrorysta nr. 2: Jak ona.... terrorysta nr. 1 i nr. 2 spadają do jeziora Venus: Świetnie i co teraz robimy?! Chris: mam szalony pomysł! LeShawna: O nie... (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: To typowe dla Chris'a! Nie mamy już samolotu, a on chcę zrobić zadanie. Nie mam zamiaru budować samolotu, jeżeli o to mu chodzi... Chris: Będzie zadanie! Aminet: Nie mamy samolotu! W ogóle gdzie jesteśmy?! Chris sprawdza GPS'a Chris: W... Holandii! Aminet zaczęła piszczeć LeShawna: Co jej się stało? Venus: Amient się boi Holandii, bo się, że się utopi... Aminet: Zamknij się! Venus: Już nie masz noża! Aminet: A niech cię.. Chris: Zadanie jest takie. Jakimkolwiek sposobem, poza samolotami. Dotrzeć do Nowego Jorku! Venus: Ty sobie żartujesz?! To z 8 000 km! Chris: Żegnajcie. Chrisa przejmuje samolot wojskowy Aminet: Fajnie. I nie możemy samolotem! To zajmie wieki! LeShawna: To będzie długa walka o finał... Venus: No to życzę wam powodzenia! Venus sterując spadochronem poleciała w stronę Ameryki LeShawna: A niech ją! LeShawna i Aminet po wylądowaniu biegną w stronę miasta Holandia, Amsterdam 120px Venus ląduje na szczycie wieżowca Venus: A niech to. Dziecko: Mamo, mamo! To ta biała dziewczyna z Around The World! Mama: O boże! Nie wierzę! Dasz mi autograf! wokół Venus zabrała się grupka ludzi (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: To było koszmarne. Zrozumiałam, że Holendrzy uwielbiają Around The World. W dodatku wiele osób zaczęło mnie prosić o autograf co mogło sprawić, że przegram. Więc zastosowałam fortel. Venus: Przepraszam. Jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Ameryki?! Fan 32: Hmm. Samolotem? Venus: Oto chodzi, że zabronili nam latać samolotami... Naukowiec: To może wystrzelona do Ameryki? Venus: Kto to powiedział. Naukowiec: Ja... Naukowiec staje koło Venus Naukowiec: W Szwajcarii jest ośrodek naukowy. Który testuje kapsuły do ekspresowego poruszania się po świecie... (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Wiem, że to szaleństwo, ale serio muszę wygrać i dotrzec do Ameryki jako pierwsza. Nic mnie teraz nie powstrzyma. Venus: Dobrze. Ma pan szybkie auto? Naukowiec:'' Po co auto jak możemy się teleportować. '''Venus: Czy więc nie możemy... Naukowiec i Venus teleportowali się do laboratorium we Szwajcarii tymczasem u LeShawny i Venus Aminet: Przegrasz. LeShawna: Oj przestań już. Pomóżmy sobie, a Venus przegra. Aminet: Dlaczego mam ci pomóc? LeShawna: A chcesz odpaść? Boisz się Holandii. Aminet: Racja. LeShawna: A ja mam plan! LeShawna szuka czegoś w plecaku LeShawna: Mam! Aminet: Co?! LeShawna: Dynamit! Aminet: Co chcesz z nim zrobić?! LeShawna: Wysadzimy jakiś wał przeciw powodziowy, a dzięki wodzie dopłyniemy aż do Francji! Aminet: Zabijesz ludzi! Nie mam zamiaru w tym uczestniczyć! koło LeShawny i Aminet, pojawiają się Naukowiec i Venus Naukowiec: Kurcze... za blisko! LeShawna: Venus? Naukowiec: To co? Teleportujemy się dalej? Venus: Szybciej zanim... Aminet i LeShawna łapią się Naukowca Szwajcaria, Laboratorium 120px Venus: ... cię dotkną. Naukowiec: Co wy tu robicie? Aminet: To nie Ameryka?! Naukowiec: Wy też chcecie się szybko dostać do Ameryki? LeShawna: No tak. Nie damy się pokonać Venus. Aminet: No! Naukowiec: Więcej królików doświadczalnych świetnie! LeShawna: Co on ma na myśli?! Venus: Nie ważne.. Naukowiec: Chodzi o to, że mam kapsułę do szybkiego komunikowania się z Ameryką, ale... LeShawna: Bierzemy! LeShawna i Aminet wbiegają do kapsuły Venus: O nie! Po moim trupie! Venus również wchodzi do kapsuły Naukowiec: Więc żegnam was. Do zobaczenia... Naukowiec ściąga maskę Courtney: ... w Porażkowie! Venus: Courtney?! Courtney: Tak! Venus i reszta próbują się wydostać z kapsuły LeShawna: Wypuść nas! Courtney: Początkowo chciałam się zemścić tylko na Venus, ale skoro, tak chciałyście wygrać to do zobaczenia! Courtney wystrzeliła kapsułę Courtney: A teraz skoro nie ma już nikogo na mojej drodze... Courtney zakłada jetpack Courtney: ... to spokojnie wygram te show! Courtney leci w stronę Ameryki W kapsule 120px wszyscy próbują się wydostać Aminet: Świetnie! Courtney nas załatwiła... LeShawna: Venus?! Masz GPS'a? Venus:'' Sprawdzę... Venus szuka przyrządu w swojej torbie '''Venus: Mam! (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: To co zrobiła Courtney było koszmarne. Jak ona mogła zrobić coś takiego? Rozumiem zemścić się na Venus i Aminet, ale na mnie?! O nie. Nie dam jej tak łatwo wygrać tego programu. Venus włącza GPS'a Venus: Właśnie mineliśmy Francję... LeShawna: Czyli lecimy w stronę Ameryki? Aminet: Może jeszcze mamy szanse.. LeShawna: Wątpię. Courtney na pewno wymyśliła coś by uniemożliwić nam powrót do Ameryki. Venus: Ale jakby nie patrzeć mamy coraz bliżej do domu! (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Zabiję Courtney jak ją dorwę. Ona jest naprawdę chora! Nie dosyć, że chcę nas dorwać to jeszcze to. Nie dam jej tego wygrać. Jak ją złapie. Oberwę ją ze skóry i wypatroszę! Szczerze... ja jej szczerze nienawidzę... kapsuła zaczęła się trząść Venus: Co się dzieje?! Aminet: Plan Courtney! LeShawna: Nie mam ochoty zginąć! dziewczyny przytulają się do siebie Venus: Przepraszam was! Aminet: Przepraszam Venus! Nie powinnam na ciebie krzyczeć... Venus: To ja powinnam wtedy odpaść. Wybacz. LeShawna: Nie chciałam z nikim knuć. Chciałam wreszcie coś wygrać. dziewczyny zaczynają płakać Venus: Jeżeli to przeżyjemy. Razem wrócimy do Ameryki! LeShawna: Zgadza się. Aminet: Jako przyjaciółki... po słowach Aminet kapsuła spada na piaszczystą wysepkę na środku Oceanu, kapsuła otwiera się Bezludna, Opuszczona Wyspa 120px dziewczyny obolałe wychodzą z kapsuły Venus: Żyjemy! LeShawna: Ale gdzie my jesteśmy?! Aminet: Są tutaj jakieś śmieci. Venus: I akt własność na piasku. Aminet: Czytam. "Wyspa należy do Chrisa McLeana. Na sprzedaż. Tanio. Radioaktywne Odpady Gratis. w za drzewa wychodzą Gadający Goryl i zielona Izzy z ogonem LeShawna: Izzy? Czy to ty? Izzy: Haha! Tak. A to mój mąż. Gadający Goryl. Gadający Goryl: Witajcie Kochane. Co tutaj robicie? Venus: Emm... walczymy o finał. Courtney nas sabotowała i teraz trafiłyśmy tutaj. Gadający Goryl: Ahh... Courtney. Dobra zawodniczka, ale chyba wyeliminowana. LeShawna: Ubzdurała sobie, że jeżeli nas zabije, to powróci do gry. Izzy: Haha! Wiecie, że filmują was na żywo. Aminet: Serio!? Gadający Goryl: Tak. Właśnie oglądaliśmy was w telewizji. Venus: Macie tutaj... Gadający Goryl: Tak mamy tutaj telewizje i internet... Izzy: Mam 1345 fanów na facebook'u. Izzy mdleje Aminet: Jej wszystko dobrze? Gadający Goryl: Najadła się odpadów radioaktywnych... Myślała, że to kisiel... wszyscy uderzają się w głowę LeShawna: Ale jak my wrócimy do Ameryki? Gadający Goryl: Ale to już blisko... z 500 km. Aminet: Jesteśmy tak blisko? Gadający Goryl: Weźcie jeden z poduszkowców z napędem rakietowym. Buduję je by przenieść naszą wyspę bliżej równika. LeShawna: Dasz nam jeden? Gadający Goryl: Bierzcie. I wygrajcie to. Tak przy okazji macie tu ulotki... Aminet: Co to? Gadający Goryl: A nich nasz numer Konta Bankowego. Wpłacajcie datki! dziewczyny wsiadają do poduszkowca Venus: Cóż. Czas na finał. dziewczyny ruszają Ocean Atlantycki 120px dziewczyny pędzą w stronę Nowego Jorku poduszkowcem z napędem odrzutowym LeShawna: O tak! Teraz na pewno nam się uda. Aminet: Patrzcie! Courtney! Venus: Ej Courtney! Courtney odwraca się w stronę dziewczyn Courtney: Co?! Jak wy! Aminet: Będziesz miała za swoje! Aminet strzela w Courtney jakąś mazią Courtney: Ha! Co chcesz mnie zabić galaretką? Venus: Trochę słabo. LeShawna: No troszkę... Aminet trafia galaretą w jetpack Courtney Courtney: Jak ja się boję! Courtney śmieje się w powietrzu Aminet: A niech ją. LeShawna: Trudno. I tak już dotrzemy do Ameryki. Courtney: Ale za mną! jetpack Courtney wysiada Courtney: Co jest? galareta zjada jetpack Courtney, potem spada do słoika w poduszkowcu LeShawna: Wow... Venus: jakby nie patrzeć Mówiący Goryl to geniusz... Courtney spada do Oceanu Courtney: Hej! Nie pomożecie mi?! Aminet: Nie. LeShawna: To Ameryki tylko 20 km. Papa Courtney: Czekajcie... koło Courtney zaczynają pływać rekiny Courtney: O nie. Mnie tak łatwo nie dorwiecie. Courtney zaczyna się bić z rekinami USA, Nowy Jork 120px dziewczyny dopływają do Nowego Jorku Aminet:'Udało mi się! ''Aminet wyskakuje z poduszkowca i sama przekracza linie mety '''Aminet: Tak! Jestem pierwsza. Venus: Co?! LeShawna: A niech cię! Ty szmato! Aminet: Co dziewczyny? Jesteście wściekłe? Aminet zaczyna się złowieszczo śmiać (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Nie obchodzą mnie przyjaźnie. Ja chcę wygrać, a nie być looserem! Rozumiecie?! Venus i LeShawna przekraczają linie mety w tym samym momencie Venus: My trzymamy się razem. LeShawna: Tak. Chris: Gratuluje wam dziewczyny. Udało wam się. Aminet: A kto był pierwszy? Chris: Ty, ale w sumie. No dobra. Trzeba zadecydować kto będzie walczył z Aminet w finale. Aminet: I co? Mówiłam! Haha! Chris: Ale to w kolejnym odcinku. Venus: Jak to?! Chris: Tak. Pierwszy raz w historii. W finale zobaczymy aż trzy osoby. W tym wypadku trzy dziewczyny. Kto wygra Around The World? Aminet, LeShawna czy Venus? Kto dołączy do Arthura, Agaty, Sadie, Alejandra i Heather? Dowiecie się tego w finale Around The World! Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World